1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air filters and particularly to air filters using water to clean the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,560, I disclosed a portable air filtering system that was designed to be used with industrial type vacuums. The baffle unit was designed to be carried by the user in a backpack style. The baffle unit has a water reservoir and a number of baffles to collect dirt and dust and to filter the air before it was exhausted. That baffle unit is useful, but limited in size and scope.
Other industrial type vacuums, such as wet/dry type vacuums have large receptacles to hold waste, but have little in the way of filtering. Most of the filtering in these types of vacuums is used to protect the motor from dust, dirt and water. Dust and dirt held in the canister receptacle can be released through the exhaust and, most often, when the canister is emptied. At that time, the top cover is removed and the entire container is open. Loose dust and dirt can easily escape from the container.